


Pam’s Lament

by spacesocks



Category: Fallout 4, Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series), Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Poetry, happy birthday to our lord and savior, its been Five Years!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesocks/pseuds/spacesocks
Summary: She.
Kudos: 9





	Pam’s Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I don’t write but hey! You clicked on this!
> 
> It’s your fault

Five years ago

_ Five long, long years! _

Pam began to spread her word

Of love and strength

_ And terror too! _

That some wrote off “absurd”

But we Believed

_ Believed in Her! _

For we were all so awed

Then She was taken

_ Far too fast! _

By the hands of one named Todd

When the time is right

_ The time to fight! _

Pam surely will return

To us , her children

_ Her loyal children! _

So that all the rest may burn

But til that day

_ That joyous day! _

of Blood and Death and Fear

We must continue in her memory

and always persevere


End file.
